The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Sir Crocodile had a younger brother, the only person he cared about other than himself. That brother's name was Alligator. This is the story of Crocodile and Alligator. [Alternative Ending: Crocodile Tears]
1. Adopted

**The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator**

 **Title:** The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Sir Crocodile had a younger brother, the only person he cared about other than himself. That brother's name was Alligator. This is the story of Crocodile and Alligator.  
 **Warning(s):** AU; Possible OOCness

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Adopted**

 **Crocodile—8 Years Old  
Alligator—1 Year Old**

The eight year old carried the wailing baby, his baby brother. Tears streamed down the older boy's face as he stumbled through the ruins of their village. Both boys were dirtied with dust and ash. The eight year old had a couple scrapes and cuts. One would think that they should be with their parents, but they had no parents.

Their parents were dead, and so were everyone else in the village. A group of pirates had invaded the peaceful village, taking anything valuable and killing all the villagers. They murdered men, women, elderly, and children. The two boys had barely managed to stay hidden long enough for the pirates to finally leave.

"It's alright…Alligator…" The boy told his baby brother. "Big brother Crocodile…will protect you," But Crocodile was exhausted. They both hadn't eaten for a whole day and the wounds were taking its toll on Crocodile. Crocodile tried to make his way to the forest to get food but collapsed to his knees. _'I…can't go on…'_ He fell to his side, doing his best to protect his brother from the impact. _'I'm sorry…Alligator…'_

He closed his eyes and was slowly losing conscious, listening to Alligator's wails. He felt useless and weak, unable to save the only person he cared about that he had left. There were footsteps that got louder each passing second. _'Did the pirates come back!?'_

"Vice-Admiral Sengoku!" A voice shouted. "We found two kids, a young boy and a baby! They're both alive but weak, sir!"

 _'Vice-admiral?'_ Crocodile thought before he fully lost consciousness.

XXX

When Crocodile woke up, he immediately sat up. "Al!?" His brother was nowhere in sight. He was apparently in some kind of med bay.

"Woah there kid," A doctor in a Marine uniform said. "Don't strain yourself too much!"

"Where is my brother!?" Crocodile demanded.

"That baby that was with you is safe," The doctor assured. "He and Vice-Admiral Sengoku are getting breakfast. How about I take you to the kitchen so you can also get something to eat?"

Crocodile slightly nodded, not fully trusting the doctor. _'They might be disguised pirates trying to gain our trust so that we won't put up much of a fight,'_

They arrived at the kitchen were Sengoku was feeding Alligator some applesauce. The infant ate it hungrily and a bit messily, the sauce all over his mouth. "Have a seat and I'll get the chef to make something for you," The doctor ordered Crocodile and went to look for the chef.

Crocodile sat beside Alligator. "Glad you're safe,"

"Do you two have any relatives living somewhere else?" Sengoku asked.

Crocodile shook his head. "Our parents were the only ones we had but…" He bit his lip. He didn't want to accept that fact, he wanted this to all be a dream and that he would wake up soon.

"You don't have anywhere else to go?" Sengoku asked.

Crocodile shook his head.

"How would you and your brother like to come with me?"

Crocodile was shocked at the offer, thinking that the Marines wanted to dump them in some random orphanage. _'Should I?'_ He looked to his baby brother. _'If I refuse, we'll be thrown into an orphanage…Alligator and I might be separated. If I accept, I won't have to worry about that and we won't have to worry about food or water,'_

Sengoku stretched his hand out to the elder brother. "What's your answer?"

Crocodile shook Sengoku's hand. "Yes,"

XXX

 **Crocodile—9 Years Old  
Alligator—1 Years Old**

They had been staying at Marine HQ for a few months now. Crocodile had become a chore boy because they weren't allowed to stay without helping. Sengoku and Tsuru would help keep an eye on Alligator as the toddler liked to wander around the headquarters a lot. Somehow the kid still managed to sneak out of his crib.

September 4th meant it was Crocodile's birthday tomorrow. It would also be his first birthday without their parents, his first birthday at Marineford. That night, Crocodile laid awake in his bed. _'Mom…Dad…'_ He let the tears fall, but he cried silently as he didn't want to wake up his baby brother. _'Do the Marines even know it's my birthday tomorrow? I never told them,'_ He had a feeling that their guardian probably searched for their files to get more info on them.

The next morning, he had overslept a bit and was woken up rather rudely. Monkey D. Garp had picked him up and literally dragged him to the kitchen where a birthday cake was ready. Presents were held by the people attending: Garp, Sengoku, Tsuru, Aokiji, and a few Marine friends. They even had little Al hold up an envelope addressed to him.

His face felt wet and he put a hand to his face. He hadn't realized that he was crying. For the first time since their parents died, he finally felt like he and Al were part of a family.

XXX

 **Crocodile—10 Years Old**  
 **Alligator—3 Years Old**

Crocodile was now a Chief Petty Officer. He was out on an errand when one of the Celestial Dragon families visited Marineford. The Donquixote Family's ship was in need of more supplies and repairs, having encountered a few Sea Kings. The Donquixote Family consisted of the father, Homing, the mother, Mari, and their two sons, Doflamingo and Rocinante. Rocinante was three years old and Doflamingo was five years old.

Alligator was wandering the base, somehow having sneaked away from his babysitters yet again. He ended up walking into Homing's legs, falling backwards. "Why hello there," Homing greeted.

"Father, he's a commoner!" Doflamingo said. "Commoners shouldn't touch gods like us! He has to be punished!"

"Stop it, Doffy," Homing scolded, crouching so that he could speak to Alligator easier. "You look about Roci's age. What's your name?"

"Alligator!" The boy answered with a grin.

"What a stupid name," Doflamingo mumbled.

"Well Alligator, would you like to play with Roci?" Homing suggested. "Our ship is still being repaired,"

"Al play with Roci!" The three year old nodded.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I have a lot of unfinished stories. This is going to be one of the AUs that the Donquixote Pirates from Donquixote Law travel to. Don't worry, I have mostly everything planned out. This story is going to be only three chapters long.**

 **Alligator: fav DOT me SLASH dahcwoe**


	2. A New Brother

**The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator**

 **Title:** The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Sir Crocodile had a younger brother, the only person he cared about other than himself. That brother's name was Alligator. This is the story of Crocodile and Alligator.  
 **Warning(s):** AU; Possible OOCness

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Brother**

 **Crocodile—14 Years Old  
Alligator—7 Years Old**

Four year later, Crocodile had eaten a Devil Fruit. He was now a lieutenant. "Croc! Croc!" Alligator hugged his older brother once he had returned. "So how did the mission go?"

"Success as always, Al," Crocodile smiled. "But I gained a Devil Fruit,"

"Really!?" Alligator's eyes widened in awe. "Which one?"

Crocodile turned into sand and appeared behind Alligator. "The Sand-Sand Fruit,"

Alligator's eyes were literally sparkling. "SO COOL!"

"It is cool," Crocodile nodded in agreement. "But Al, I won't be able to go swimming with you anymore,"

"Who cares?" Alligator shrugged. "You're a sandman!"

"Kuhahaha!" Crocodile laughed and patted his little brother on the head.

XXX

 **Crocodile—15 Years Old  
Alligator—8 Years Old**

Sengoku met up with the two brothers, a young boy with him. "From today on, he will be your new brother," Sengoku announced. "Rocinante, say hi,"

But the blonde haired boy stayed behind Sengoku's leg, shy and afraid. He shook his head, not wanting to talk to the other kids. However, Alligator was the one to go up to him. "Hi I'm Alligator and that's my big bro Crocodile! Well, now he's your big bro too. What's your name?"

"R-Rocinante," The new boy mumbled.

"He's the same age at Al, even the same birthday," Sengoku informed. "I need to finish up some paperwork so please show him around. Some Marines have already set up another bunk in your guys' room," With a nod, he left the three.

"You can call me Al for short and our big bro Croc," Alligator told Rocinante. "Do you have a nickname?"

Rocinante stayed quiet. The only ones that called him his nickname were his parents and older brother. His parents were dead and his older brother was a monster. "Roci," He whispered.

"So where did you come from?" Alligator queried. "And where's your family?"

His father's death was still fresh in his memory. Tears fell from Rocinante's eyes.

Noticing that it was a sensitive topic, Crocodile put a hand to Rocinante's shoulders and crouched down to his eye level. "Roci, our parents were killed when we were younger. But Al and I had each other and Sengoku-san and the Marines. Now you have us so you're not alone,"

XXX

They decided to get a snack. It was when they started walking towards the kitchen they realized that Rocinante was extremely clumsy. He constantly tripped over nothing every few steps. Alligator always ran to his side, making sure he was alright. "Kuhahaha," Crocodile grinned. "Al, you're acting like a big brother already,"

"I _am_ a big brother already!" Alligator pointed out. "Roci's our younger brother!"

"Sengoku-san said that you both are the same age and have the same birthday," Crocodile pointed out.

"Then I'm the older twin," Alligator proudly stated. "Now let's go and get something to eat!"

Rocinante followed the two as he thought about that short conversation. _'They only met me today but…they already accept me as a brother?'_ While he thought this, he wasn't really focused on where he was going and ended up walking straight into a wall instead of turning.

"Roci!" Alligator cried while the eldest of the trio just laughed. "Croc don't be mean!" He checked over their little brother and sighed in relief. "You're okay,"

After a couple more stumbles they finally made it to the kitchen. "What do you feel like eating?" Crocodile asked the two.

"Want a sandwich, Roci?" Alligator suggested.

Rocinante shook his head. "I don't like bread,"

"How about a smoothie then?" Crocodile offered. "It's not really eating but it has fruits,"

"I want a smoothie!" Alligator eagerly replied while Rocinante quietly nodded.

Crocodile quickly prepared three smoothies with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, vanilla ice cream, and milk. They all drank it, Alligator drinking too fast and getting a brain freeze. "Kuhahaha!" Crocodile laughed. "You know you're supposed to drink it slowly,"

Rocinante had a small smile, finding the brothers' antics funny.

XXX

In just a few months, Rocinante felt like he was part of a family once more. He was eating breakfast with his brothers, Crocodile reading the newspaper. "The Donquixote Family seems to have made the headlines,"

"Donquixote Family?" Alligator questioned.

"A mafia gang that just got a bounty," Crocodile took a bite of his pancake. "Their leader is—"

"Big brother," Rocinante interrupted, staring at the photo of the ten year old boy in the newspaper.

"Big brother?" Both Alligator and Crocodile queried.

"He's my big brother…Doffy—Donquixote Doflamingo," Rocinante revealed. He was afraid of what the two would think of him now that they knew he had a criminal older brother.

Sensing Rocinante's fear of being treated as if he were Doflamingo himself, Crocodile gave him a reassuring smile. "You're nothing like him personality-wise,"

"So what's the story between you and Doflamingo?" Alligator asked.

"Al," Crocodile shushed. "Roci, don't tell us if you don't want to,"

"It's fine," Rocinante said. "You guys are my brothers too,"

"So what happened?" Alligator asked, eager to hear a story.

"My mother, father, big brother, and I were originally from Mariejois," Rocinante began, continuing before the two could question why they were in the Holy Land. "We used to be Celestial Dragons, but our parents didn't see people the way the others did. He claimed that he too was a human so our family left Mariejois,"

"I never heard of a Celestial Dragon voluntarily leaving," Crocodile said.

"Our parents wanted us to live peacefully alongside the villagers," Rocinante continued. "But once the villagers learned of our former title, they grew angry and violent. Despite us never harming them and only wanted to live a human life, they took their anger out on us. We ran and had to stay in hiding, living in horrible conditions. My brother and I sorted through trash to find food. We tried to steal but we nearly got beaten for just a small loaf of bread,"

Crocodile's eyes narrowed in anger at hearing his brother's story. _'If I come across those people, I'll make them pay!'_

"Our mother grew ill," Rocinante's voice broke but he still told the story. "We tried to help her the best we could. We let her stay in bed and we gave her the best food out of our findings. But…she still died," He wiped the tears that had formed and sniffled. "Doffy blamed our father for her death and everything that happened to us. He got acquainted with these four guys and two years later, he ate a Devil Fruit and shot Father…Father died while hugging me from behind…After that, I wandered around until Sengoku-san found me…"

The dam had broken and Rocinante was sobbing. Alligator hugged him tightly. "It's alright, Roci," He soothed. "Since you told us about your family, it's only fair that Croc tells you about ours,"

"You don't have to," Rocinante hiccupped.

"It's alright, we want you to know what happened since you told us what happened to yours," Crocodile said before starting. "I was eight years old and Al was one. We lived in a peaceful village. One day, the village was raided by pirates. It was a nightmare for me; I saw my mother shot before my eyes. Father yelled for me to grab Al and run. I did so and managed to stay hidden form the pirates. After they left, I was wandering the ruins looking for another survivor, but there were none. I collapsed, exhausted. That's when Sengoku found us,"

"We really do owe our lives to Papa Sengoku," Alligator said. "He saved all three of us and gave us a family again,"

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm extending this story to four or five chapters rather than three. The next chapter will most likely include how Roci and Al get their Devil Fruits and most likely Crocodile's defect from the Marines.**

 **Review Responses:** **  
wolfmaker:** Thanks, glad you're happy. I'll do my best to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.  
 **Super Guest-Chan:** I'm extending it to four or five chapters. I'll most likely also start a collection of one-shots called _C.A.R. Adventures_. Yes, their names spell car. Croc, Al, and Roci. Before I start that story I want to finish some of the unfinished stories such as _Donquixote Law_ and update others like _Donquixote Liliana_ and _The New Celestial Dragons._


	3. Defection

**The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator**

 **Title:** The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Sir Crocodile had a younger brother, the only person he cared about other than himself. That brother's name was Alligator. This is the story of Crocodile and Alligator.  
 **Warning(s):** AU; Possible OOCness; Character Deaths

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Defection**

 **Crocodile—17 Years Old  
Alligator—10 Years Old  
Rocinante—10 Years Old**

Crocodile had quickly rose in ranks, already a Commodore. He just got back from a mission and had a feeling that something was wrong. His little brothers had wide smiles that were obviously fake. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing," Rocinante claimed.

"I can tell you're lying," Crocodile said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alligator told him.

"You're not fooling me," Crocodile ruffled the two's hair. When he touched Alligator's hair, the boy turned to dust literally. Crocodile groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Explain how you two ended up eating Devil Fruits?"

 **A few days ago…**

"I'm _bored_!" Alligator whined loudly as the two of them mopped the corridors. "This is so lame!"

"We'll soon get a promotion," Rocinante assured.

Alligator let his mop drop to the floor. "I overheard two guys say that they found some Devil Fruits. Let's go,"

"We're gonna get in trouble," Rocinante said.

"Not if we're quick and return fast," Alligator winked. "Come on, follow me,"

Rocinante didn't want to end up cleaning up alone so he followed his older twin brother. Alligator led them to a higher ranked Marine's office. "Good thing there are no guards," Alligator smirked, grabbing his little brother's arm and dragging him inside.

"Seems like you didn't look well enough," Lying down on the couch was Kuzan, who had his eyes covered with a sleeping mask. He lifted the mask up to look at them. "Causing trouble?"

"We're just…uh…lost," Rocinante lied horribly.

Alligator lunged for the two fruits on the desk, but Kuzan easily stopped him with his ice. "Those Devil Fruits aren't for you two,"

Alligator winced slightly, not used to the ice powers. He slammed his wrist against the floor, breaking the ice. He then tried to go for the fruits again, this time ducking when Kuzan lazily fired ice beams at him. Alligator was no match for the vice admiral. He sighed in defeat and slumped to the floor. "Damn,"

"Why do you two even want those Devil Fruits?" Kuzan asked.

"We want cool powers like Croc!" Alligator answered. "Croc can turn into sand!"

"Hmm," Kuzan mumbled.

"Al, let's go now," Rocinante walked over to his brother but ended up tripping, hitting the desk and sending the two Devil Fruits flying. One landed in his mouth and he ended up biting down, color draining from the rest of the fruit.

While Kuzan was focused on Rocinante, Alligator caught the other Devil Fruit and bit it. He cringed in disgust. "Gross!"

 **Present day…**

"Are you sure it was Vice-Admiral Kuzan?" Crocodile asked. "I understand that he's lazy, but I doubt he'd let you just eat those fruits like that. Al, you probably ate the Dust-Dust Fruit. Roci, what did you eat?"

"He can mute things!" Al explained. "It's kinda lame though,"

"Muting things isn't lame," Crocodile said. "It can help you be stealthier and infiltrate places easier,"

XXX

 **Crocodile: 18 Years Old  
Alligator: 11 Years Old  
Rocinante: 11 Years Old**

A few Marines were getting jealous. Crocodile was soon going to be promoted to Rear Admiral. A few Rear Admirals and Commodores didn't like how fast he rose the ranks. "He's probably only getting these promotions because he's Admiral Sengoku's son!" Rear Admiral Marcus said.

"Let's show him that he shouldn't get cocky," Commodore Eric suggested.

"We won't mess with him directly," Commodore Evan's lips curled into a cruel grin. "We'll hurt his little brothers,"

"Aren't they just kids though?" Commodore Aura asked. "We shouldn't take our anger out on them,"

"Come on, Aura," Eric said. "Aren't you jealous that Crocodile got a promotion before you? You were here longer than he was!"

"But still, it isn't the twins' fault," Aura bit her lip.

"If we attack Crocodile, then he won't be affected too much," Marcus pointed out. "If we attack his brothers, it will do more damage emotionally. Are you in or not?"

They all piled their hands on top of each other. Aura didn't want to be their target if she refused so she placed her hand on top. "I'm in,"

XXX

Alligator and Rocinante were both training. They were Petty Officers but wanted to train hard and get stronger so they could catch up with Crocodile. "Dust Blade!" Alligator formed his right hand into the blade of a sword made of dust. He swung at his younger twin brother. "Hah!"

Rocinante blocked with his own sword. He charged at his elder twin but ended up falling. "Ow…"

"I think that's enough for today," Alligator returned his hand to normal and helped his brother up.

That's when the Marines approached them. "Hey guys," Marcus greeted.

"Rear Admiral Marcus!" The two recognized the man.

"You know, your older brother is a pain," Marcus said. "He doesn't deserve the position of Rear Admiral,"

"What did he do?" Rocinante asked.

"He cheated his way up the ranks," Marcus answered. "It took me a long time to get to the rank I am right now. He couldn't possible have risen to that same rank in just nine years,"

"Big brother is strong!" Alligator protested. "You're just jealous!"

Marcus' eye twitched in anger. "You two will suffer in his stead!" He drew his sword.

Alligator quickly grabbed Rocinante's hand and ran. However, they realized that they were surrounded.

XXX

When Crocodile and Sengoku returned from their mission, they knew something was wrong. Alligator and Rocinante were nowhere in sight. Usually they would greet them once they came back. "Croc!" Aura called, running to her comrade.

"Where are my brothers?" Crocodile asked.

"Med bay," She answered. "Marcus and a few commodore attacked them!"

Crocodile's eyes widened, his mouth opening in shock. "Crocodile, go to your brothers," Sengoku ordered. "I'll speak with Aura,"

XXX

Alligator and Rocinante were both injured, but Alligator had taken the worst of the beating. Rocinante was crying, having flashbacks of being tortured. Alligator was still unconscious. Crocodile hugged Rocinante, careful of the injuries. "Who did this?"

"M-M-Marc-c-cus," Rocinante stuttered. "E-Evan, E-Er-ric,"

"It's alright now, Roci," Crocodile said. "I'll deal with them,"

"They were…upset that…you were getting a…promotion…" Alligator rasped, waking up.

"Both of you just rest," Crocodile said, placing Rocinante gently on the bed. "I may not be able to see you guys again for a while,"

"What…are you planning?" Alligator asked.

"Don't worry about it," Crocodile said. "Just rest,"

XXX

"Look who it is," Marcus sneered as Crocodile approached them.

"Quit the Marines or we'll kill your brothers next time," Evan threatened.

Crocodile grabbed Evan and Eric by the throats, dangling them in the air. "You've made a grave mistake," He sucked the moisture from the two before tossing them aside.

Marcus held his sword and charged at him, fusing his blade with Haki. Crocodile dodged the sword attacking Marcus from behind. What he didn't expect was for Marcus to turn into ashes, the surprise allowing Marcus to deliver a cut across Crocodile's face. Crocodile winced and jumped backwards.

Marcus was laughing. "Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me?" He charged at Crocodile, delivering kicks and punches.

Crocodile still stood in that tornado of ashes. He wasn't going to go down easily. He was going to kill Marcus, even if it meant that he would die too. "Sandstorm Burden!" He threw a swirling mass of dense sand at Marcus.

Marcus dodged by simply forming a hole in the tornado. "Not gonna work, brat," Marcus smirked. "Maybe instead of killing your brothers, I'll torture them. Make them beg for mercy. You know, I heard that Rocinante was a former Celestial Dragon. I _hate_ Celestial Dragons,"

Crocodile fused his fists with Haki and began to punch Marcus. The ashes dissipated and Marcus returned to his human state. "This ends now!" Crocodile shouted.

"Indeed," Marcus said.

The two formed blades, one of sand and one of ashes. They both charged at each other. Crocodile screamed in pain, his left hand having been sliced off. But Marcus received the worst end. His _head_ was sliced off.

"Crocodile!" Aura rushed to his side and was grateful she had taken a med bag with her. She began to tend to Crocodile's hand first, trying to minimize the blood loss. After accomplishing that, she stitched the wound across his face. "Sengoku-san went to visit the twins. I knew you would try something like this so I came to make sure you didn't die,"

"You know I can't stay with the Navy anymore," Crocodile said.

Aura bit her lower lip. "Go before they find you,"

"Take care of my little brothers for me," Crocodile said.

"I will," Aura nodded. "Take one of the small ships. That way it'll be harder to spot,"

* * *

 **Aura didn't actually beat up the twins; she went to find someone to help stop the three. Aura is actually one of Croc's friends.**


	4. The Pain of Losing a Brother

**The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator**

 **Title:** The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Sir Crocodile had a younger brother, the only person he cared about other than himself. That brother's name was Alligator. This is the story of Crocodile and Alligator.  
 **Warning(s):** AU; Possible OOCness; Character Deaths

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Pain of Losing a Brother**

 **Crocodile—19 Years Old  
Alligator—12 Years Old  
Rocinante—12 Years Old**

Crocodile had become a pirate. He quickly became notorious and his bounty was rising. "Looks like he got a hook to replace the hand he lost," Alligator said.

"The Crocodile Pirates is kinda lame for a name," Rocinante commented. "He should've come up with something better, like the Golden Hook Pirates,"

"But his epithet is Desert King," Alligator pointed at the wanted poster. "At least that sounds cool,"

XXX

 **Crocodile—22 Years Old  
Alligator—15 Years Old  
Rocinante—15 Years Old**

"No way!" The twins exclaimed. "Are you serious!?"

"I'm serious," Sengoku answered. "Crocodile was offered a position as a Shichibukai and he accepted,"

"That means Croc is really strong now!" Alligator said.

"Damn right I am," Sand particles formed together and Crocodile stood there.

"Croc!" The twins ran and hugged their elder brother.

"You know, Roci, you're getting pretty tall," Crocodile noticed. "You're almost as tall as me,"

"He's still the little brother!" Alligator claimed, pouting at being shorter.

XXX

 **Crocodile—23 Years Old  
Alligator—16 Years Old  
Rocinante—16 Years Old**

"Roci," Crocodile said. "I met your brother,"

"You did?" Rocinante had known his brother was a pirate now but he has never met up with him.

"A few months ago at Roger's execution," Crocodile informed. "He's an annoying bastard,"

"Did he ask about me?" Rocinante asked.

Crocodile shook his head. "He doesn't know that I adopted you as my younger brother. He doesn't even know about Alligator. Since you two are Marines, I fear that he might harm you guys,"

"What's Roci's brother like?" Alligator asked.

"He a few inches taller than Roci," Crocodile described. "His hair is also spikier and he wears a pink feathered coat and red sunglasses. He's always grinning like a mad man,"

"Sounds like he changed a lot," Rocinante noticed. "He…killed people didn't he?"

"That's what pirates like him do," Crocodile responded.

"So…" Alligator decided to change the subject. "Hero of Alabasta?"

XXX

 **Crocodile—29 Years Old  
Alligator—22 Years Old  
Rocinante—22 Years Old**

Rocinante had left Marine HQ to go on a mission. That mission was to infiltrate his older brother's crew. He pretended to just be a traveler caught in a shipwreck at the winter island that the Donquixote Pirates were docking at. His clothes were thin and ragged. The tall blonde man shivered. _'I swear I'm gonna freeze to death!'_

"Young Master, there's someone alive!" A young girl called.

 _'A child!?'_ Rocinante exclaimed. _'Is she really part of Doflamingo's crew!?'_

A few seconds later, Donquixote Doflamingo himself appeared. He caught sight of Rocinante, making his way to him. He wasn't smiling like in his wanted posters, which caused his crewmates to worry. "Rocinante?" Doflamingo asked carefully.

 _"D-D-Doffy,"_ Rocinante mouthed but no sound came except for the chattering of his teeth.

Doflamingo took off his feathered coat and wrapped it around his younger brother. "Come on, let's get you warmed up,"

XXX

Rocinante didn't expect for his brother to recognize him that easily. After all, it has been fourteen years. His appearance changed a bit and he also had smudged makeup marks. But Doflamingo had recognized him immediately.

Doflamingo helped his little brother to a warm bath, taking care of the small wounds that Rocinante had purposely inflicted to make the shipwreck situation more convincing. They both were about the same size, Doflamingo being only a few inches taller than him. Rocinante finished up the bath and was given some of his brother's clothes. He was taken to a room that looked like it had just been cleaned out.

"Vergo's on a mission and won't be back for a long time," Doflamingo informed. "You remember Vergo, right?"

How could he not? Vergo was one of the four people that helped Doflamingo kill their father. Rocinante just nodded in response to Doflamingo.

"How would you like to join my crew and become the second Corazon?"

XXX

 **Crocodile—33 Years Old  
Alligator—26 Years Old  
Rocinante—26 Years Old**

 _'No…'_ He stared at the snow-covered body. His legs felt like jelly and he fell to his knees. "No…"

"Commander Alligator?" A Marine soldier asked. "Are you alright?"

 _'This man can't be Roci!'_ Alligator shook his head. _'Roci wouldn't die like this! He's strong!'_ But he knew it was indeed his younger twin brother's corpse. He let out a scream. The soldiers in his group turned to him as he continued to scream. "ROCI! IF ONLY I HAD GOTTEN HERE SOONER! IF ONLY I HAD DISSUADED YOU FROM INFILTRATING _HIS_ CREW!"

Tsuru and her team arrived. The trio's mother-figure knelt down beside Alligator. "It's going to be alright, Alligator,"

Alligator sobbed in Tsuru's arms. "I'm his older brother…I should've been there to protect him…"

XXX

Crocodile was hosting a meeting of his Baroque Works agents. He was about to begin when there was a knock at the meeting room's door. Daz Bones opened the door and immediately activated his Devil Fruit. "Boss, it's a Marine!"

"Mr. 1, let him in," Crocodile ordered.

Daz Bones stepped aside and allowed the Marine to enter. The Marine looked unfazed as he went straight up to Crocodile. "Croc…" His voice was quiet.

"Alligator, what's wrong?" Crocodile asked. He knew his little brother wouldn't come unexpectedly like this.

"Our little brother's dead…"

"Zero-chan has brothers!?" Bon Clay exclaimed.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Crocodile asked. "Al, stop joking around,"

But the expression on Alligator's face told the truth. Crocodile brought him into a hug. Silent tears fell from his eyes. The members of Baroque Works were shocked at Crocodile's behavior. The Desert King was _crying._ However, they knew better than to make any comments about this. They took it as a cue that the meeting was postponed and left.

XXX

 **Crocodile—36 Years Old  
Alligator—29 Years Old**

Alligator was furious. "What do you mean _he_ was made a Shichibukai!?"

"Donquixote Doflamingo, the Heavenly Demon, was declared a Shichibukai," Sengoku told his adopted son. "I'm against it too,"

"Can't we do anything!?" Alligator yelled.

Sengoku shook his head. "I wish we could but the Gorosei have more authority than me,"

"DAMN IT!" The younger Marine slammed his fist to the table. "Damn it! Damn it!" His anger was replaced by sadness. He tried to stop himself from crying but the sorrow was too much. "Damn it…"

XXX

Only _two_ Warlords had decided to attend the meeting this time. To make matters worse, the two that showed up were Crocodile and Doflamingo. Tsuru, Alligator, Aura, and a few other Marines were attending. Sengoku had yet to arrive yet and Doflamingo was bored. A bored Doflamingo meant trouble.

"So," Doflamingo climbed onto the table and sat in front of Alligator. "You look a lot like Croco-man over there,"

Alligator didn't even try to mask his anger towards the blonde. "**** off,"

"Fufufu," Doflamingo grinned even wider. "You have some guts saying that to me,"

"I want you to die a slow, painful death," Alligator responded.

"Oh? You seem to have a grudge against me," Doflamingo tilted his head a bit.

"You killed my brother you bastard!" Alligator snapped, jumping onto the table and attempting to punch the pirate.

Doflamingo simply took a step back and was about to kick Alligator in the back. Crocodile quickly blocked the attack with his hook. Doflamingo looked amused. "Defending a Marine, eh Croco-man?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Alligator turned his hand into a dust sword and attempted to attack Doflamingo.

"Alligator that's enough!" Crocodile yelled.

"How can you just stand by and do nothing!?" Alligator screamed. "He murdered our little brother!"

"You and I both know how powerful he is," Crocodile told his younger brother. "You're not strong enough, Alligator. Aura, bring Alligator somewhere to calm down,"

"Okay," Aura grabbed Alligator's arm.

"Who's this 'little brother' that you said I killed?" Doflamingo asked, amused at the knowledge that the Marine was Crocodile's younger brother. "Seems like we're not too different after all, Croco-man. Both of our younger brothers are Marines. Well, mine _was_ a Marine,"

"Until you murdered Rocinante three years ago!" Alligator growled. "You don't deserve to call him your brother! He's _our_ brother! We protected him and loved him. Crocodile's a pirate but he still cares about us. You only care about power and immortality!"

"What is going on here?" Sengoku demanded as he entered the room.

"Alligator, I think it's best if you leave the meeting," Tsuru ordered.

"Tch," Alligator sent one last glare at the flamboyant man before leaving.

* * *

 **The next chapter will probably be the last. It'll include Marineford and most likely Dressrosa.**

 **Should Crocodile be included in the Dressrosa Arc?**


	5. Trafalgar Law

**The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator**

 **Title:** The Tale of Crocodile and Alligator  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** Sir Crocodile had two younger brothers, the only people he cared about other than himself. The blood-related brother's name was Alligator. The adopted-brother's name was Rocinante. This is the story of Crocodile, Alligator, and Rocinante.  
 **Warning(s):** AU; Possible OOCness; Character Deaths

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Trafalgar Law**

 **Crocodile—44 Years Old  
Alligator—37 Years Old  
Law—24 Years Old**

With the help of his older brother, Alligator had managed to find out what exactly Rocinante had died for. He didn't lie to the Marines about the location of the Op-Op Fruit deal just for fun. He had did it to save someone he cared about, a boy who had been ill with the White Lead Disease. But Alligator wanted to find out _who_ that boy was.

He got his answer from the newspaper. There was a twenty four year old man with grey eyes and black hair who went by the name of Trafalgar Law. He was the Surgeon of Death, one of the Eleven Supernovas, and the Captain of the Heart Pirates. He had the powers of the Op-Op Fruit, but there was a possibility that the boy that Rocinante had given the fruit to had been killed and the fruit was reborn. However, the name of his crew was the Heart Pirates, and Corazon meant heart in Spanish. This increased the possibility that Trafalgar Law was the boy from Flevance. Corazon had said the boy he was trying to cure was named Law, but there could be other people with that name.

The Heart Pirates' Jolly Roger also got Alligator's attention. It wasn't a skull like most pirate crews' but rather a smiley face. It was oddly similar to Dofla-Asshole's Jolly Roger. Yet, there were also differences. The smile was not canceled out like Dofla-Asshole's. Rather than two rows of teeth, the Heart Pirates' Jolly Roger showed only one row. It also had six spokes sticking out, resembling a virus. Well, their captain _was_ the Surgeon of Death.

"I need to find him and get answers," Alligator whispered to himself.

XXX

No, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His older brother, the Desert King, the Hero of Alabasta, Sir Crocodile, had been defeated and was now in Impel Down. Alligator slumped down in his empty office. "Damn it…" He covered his eyes with one of his hands. "Croc…"

He had already lost Rocinante. Even though Crocodile was still alive, he was imprisoned and they wouldn't be able to contact each other. Just being allowed inside Impel Down needed a special pass or approval for a Marine like him. To make matters worse, Crocodile was in Level 6. That was the most guarded and the level where the worst of the worst criminals were kept.

Now he was alone. His younger brother was dead and his older brother was being imprisoned for life.

XXX

Crocodile stood on the deck, facing the direction of Marineford. "Croco-boy, you seem to be thinking about something important," Ivankov noticed.

"Tch," Crocodile glared at Ivankov. "It's none of your business,"

XXX

It was the Marineford War. Alligator stood beside his father at the scaffold, Comet softly baaing behind them. The Shichibukai had all been forced to attend to help the Navy out. He clenched his fists, knowing Doflamingo was smirking directly at him. "Nervous much?"

"Piss off!" Alligator snapped.

"Alligator ignore him," Sengoku advised. "This is war; there is no time for distractions,"

XXX

Alligator had to fight Crocodile. He had been shocked at the older brother's appearance but quickly regained his composure. He didn't want to fight him, but he had to. This was war and they were on opposite sides. Alligator was with the Marines and Crocodile was a pirate helping Straw Hat Luffy. "Out of my way, Al!" Crocodile ordered.

"Sorry Croc," Alligator refused. "It's my duty as a Marine,"

The two both attacked using blades made from sand and dust. They would occasionally give the other small cuts or scratches, but never a serious blow. They couldn't lose each other; they had already lost one brother. They were also pretty sure that Rocinante wouldn't want them showing up in the afterlife.

"There are many crooked Marines," Crocodile reminded.

"I know," Alligator nodded as they once again exchanged blows.

A few Marines and pirates stared in awe. Rear Admiral Alligator was actually managing to fight Crocodile with equal strength. Of course, they didn't know that they were brothers and that they were not using their full strength. Both brothers knew that they couldn't continue the act forever. Crocodile had more stamina than Alligator after all.

Crocodile kicked Alligator in the stomach, sending him flying to the scaffold's leg. The kick plus hitting the scaffold had knocked the younger brother out. "Sorry Al," He whispered.

XXX

When Alligator regained conscious, he was by Sengoku's side. The scaffold had been destroyed. "Sengoku-san, what happened?"

Before Sengoku could answer, Luffy's scream sounded throughout Marineford. Alligator turned to see the teenage pirate holding his brother. A gaping hole was in Portgas D. Ace's chest, blood pouring from the wound. Yet, Fire Fist had died with a smile. Luffy eventually lost conscious, the mental trauma scarring him.

Alligator felt pity for the boy. He knew what it felt like to lose a brother. Luffy had been unlucky to have witnessed his brother's murder right in front of his eyes and have Ace die in his arms. Ace had died protecting his younger brother, something that Alligator himself couldn't do. He respected Portgas D. Ace for the last act of brotherly love.

The remaining Whitebeard Pirates along with Jinbei, Crocodile, and Buggy helped to save Luffy's life. A submarine had surfaced and Alligator recognized that Jolly Roger. It was the Heart Pirates' and that yellow submarine was the Polar Tang. Trafalgar Law and a few other crewmembers went onto their deck. "Give Mugiwara-ya to me! I'm a doctor!"

 _'So that's Trafalgar Law,'_ Alligator thought. He recognized the signature spotted hat from the photos that Rocinante had sent. They had all been photos of Law sleeping and the captions describing how cute his son looked when he wasn't glaring. _'He was the one that Rocinante saved…Rocinante's adopted son,'_

XXX

 **Crocodile—45 Years Old  
Alligator—38 Years Old  
Law—25 Years Old**

One hundred. That's how many hearts were inside the crate that Supernova Trafalgar Law had left at the Marine base. To make matters worse, the hearts were all still beating and moved around in the crate. That was beyond creepy for the soldiers. The Surgeon of Death had also left a note with the crate.

 _If you want to, you can give the hearts back to their owners. All you have to do is figure out whose heart belongs to which Marine._

Alligator picked up one of the hearts. It continued to beat in his palms. "V-Vice-Admiral Alligator," One soldier asked. "Is it really alright to be touching t-those h-hearts?"

"Well we have to return them to their owners, right?" Alligator responded calmly. "We don't need one hundred Marines fighting with a hole in their chest. And if anything happens to this crate of hearts, it will affect those Marines. It'd be a pain if they were in the middle of an important mission,"

"R-Right," The soldiers stammered. "We'll send out a notice that any Marine with a missing heart is to report to the G-1 base in the New World,"

 _'Seriously, why the hell did Roci's kid send a hundred hearts!? There must be some ulterior motive behind this. He isn't the type to draw attention to himself like this,'_ Alligator placed the heart gently back into the crate with the rest of them.

A week later, he got his answer. Trafalgar Law had become the newest addition to the Shichibukai.

XXX

 **Crocodile—46 Years Old  
Alligator—39 Years Old  
Law—26 Years Old**

Crocodile's private Den-Den Mushi was ringing. He immediately knew it was his younger brother and answered it. "Al?" It had been quite some time since Alligator last contacted him.

 _"Croc, I'm going to transfer to G-5,"_

"Any specific reason?" Crocodile asked.

 _"Vergo, Doflamingo's spy,"_

"You should report him to Sengoku rather than continue that act," Crocodile advised. "It's dangerous if you stay near him. Soon or later he'll realize that you know his true allegiance,"

 _"I know but…I might be able to get information. Besides, if I do tell Sengoku, Doflamingo will just be able to plant another spy,"_

"Be careful," Crocodile warned.

 _"We're currently heading to Punk Hazard. You can meet me there if you want. However, Smoker and Tashigi will also be there. Bye Croc,"_

"Bye Al," He placed the transceiver down. _'I need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid,'_

"Boss?" Daz Bones asked.

"We're heading to Punk Hazard,"

* * *

 **I'm going to work on a sequel that will contain the Punk Hazard Arc and Dressrosa Arc. I plan to have Crocodile and Alligator appear in both arcs.**

 _ **The original plan for Marineford was for Alligator to betray the Marines and protect Luffy, knowing how it feels to lose a brother. With his dying breath he requests Luffy to allow Crocodile and Daz to join his crew. Crocodile breaks down into full on sobs, not caring that the whole world was watching. Whitebeard dies but manages to allow his crew and allies to escape.  
**_ **I would've used this idea but I wanted Alligator to meet Law in Punk Hazard. If you readers want, I can type up an alternative ending to the Marineford War.**


End file.
